


When Tweek Left an Embarrassing Voicemail

by Rytherlover



Category: South Park
Genre: Accidental Voicemail, Clyde and Tweek friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Siri's a bitch, Tweek being Tweek, Tweek will go to great lengths for this voicemail, hell yeah, i still can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytherlover/pseuds/Rytherlover
Summary: One day while Tweek is trying to work up the nerve to ask his long time best friend Craig out, he accidentally sends a voicemail exposing himself. Tweek being Tweek runs around the town trying his best to keep this message from getting into Craig's ears.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 184





	When Tweek Left an Embarrassing Voicemail

Tweek Tweak sat in his room on the floor with only him and the horrible idea passing through his head. Hair clutched in his hands and his voice rattling as he spoke with nervous fervor. His cellphone sat in front of him while Tweek was left staring at his long time best friends contact on the screen.

Craig Tucker

The problem with this contact despite it being his best friend was that the contact was also his Crush.

Tweak has felt this way for a short while now, a month or two ago Craig and him were sitting on the couch together. Tweek had something funny and Craig laughed this pure and hearty laugh that caused Tweek to look at him like he had never seen him before.

Craig's eyes were closed and his mouth was turned up into a little less than angelic way, but Tweek thought he looked absolutely perfect when he got that smile. His teeth were perfect and gleamed whenever he did smile. Then while Tweek's eyes were in the area he couldn't help but look at the strong jaw line Craig had developed over the years. They were only 17, but Tweek believed that this jawline could have come from a 30 year old based on its defined nature. Moving up from there Tweek sunk in the look of the raven hair Craig hid under that hat and how it made him even more handsome. It gave Craig the tall (overly tall in Tweek's opinion), dark and handsome look. Tweek was staring at Craig and wasn't really freaking out over the blatant loss of knowing his sexuality. That said until Craig opened his eyes. Tweek had always just passed Craig's eyes off as brown, but in that moment Tweek could see the brown orbs had speckling of green. They were no longer green to Tweek, they were Hazel now.

When this new perspective hit Tweek he immediately became flustered and just said to himself

"Oh shit"

So here is Tweek now, two months later, wondering if he should ask Craig out. Not ask Craig to hang out, but to go out. The difference on paper wasn't as apparent as the difference in practice. Another thing was, how would Tweek phrase it that Craig knew he wanted to hang out just them and no possibility of Clyde, Token or Jimmy appearing.

Tweek anxiously licked his lips while watching the profile picture of Craig flipping off the camera mock him. Almost like the picture was trying to egg him on to do the deed, saying 'do it you wuss'.

Finally the picture of Craig gotten to him and just smacked his phone off the bed and plopped his face down. "This is too much pressure" words lost on the comforter of Tweek's bed.

Tweek got up and sat in his desk chair swiping away some coffee cups on his desk and dumping them into the small trash can near him. "What am I supposed to say to him anyway?" Tweek said getting up from his desk chair picking up his phone and leaving it face down on his desk. A small voicemail tone emitted from the phone, but Tweek ignored it lost in his woes "Hey Craig, I think you are the sexiest thing I've ever seen and I wouldn't mind if you were to all the sudden lock us into a closet and have your way with me. I would like it a lot if- scratch that Craig- I would love it if you ever gave consideration to taking me out on a date one of these days. Love your best friend since fourth grade. Tweek" Tweek then sighed feeling even more desperate at the thought of ever actually saying that to him. Tweek closed his eyes while letting his head fall heavily onto his desk.

"Beep. If you would like to delete your message and try again please press 2" An automated voice said

Tweek's eyes flung open. 'Oh fuck' is all Tweek could think as he scrambled to pick up his phone as quick as possible. Tweek being Tweek though had no chill and his thumb accidentally hit the number 1 on his phones screen.

"Shit!" Tweek then looked at his phone like it was a murderer "Please tell me it didn't send"

The phone then chimed back "Thank you for your message. Goodbye"

Tweek dropped his phone out of his hands, the device landing on the floor "I'm screwed" Tweek then frantically ran around his room thinking of every possible scenario this voicemail could cause. "Okay worst case scenario, Craig gets the voicemail, he thinks the voicemail is the worst thing he has ever heard. He shows it to everyone and laughs at me. Everyone goes back to thinking I'm the biggest freak and loser in the whole world. Craig never wants to speak to me again. Heck he would never want to see me on this earth. He would send people out to get rid of me. The mafia would be after me and try to kill me. I will have to move countries and change my name. I don't wanna change my name!"

Tweek then started to pull at his hair freaking out. He couldn't let Craig hear that message no matter what. Tweek looked at his phone to see the time. It was 10:45, Craig had Saturday detention he would even be able to have his phone. He probably hasn't even been aware Tweek had called him at all. Tweek bit on his lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

In a spur of the moment, Tweek ran from his bedroom, bolting down the stairs only to be greeted by his parents at the dinning table.

"Good Morning Tweek" His father said in his usual tone of serenity

His mother then entered the room "Going out Tweek?" Tweek just grabbed his coat from the closet mostly looking like a scrambled mess, but let out a small yelp.

Tweek's mother just smiled in return "Well have fun"

Tweek ran out of the door slamming the door closed behind him and going into the open garage for his bike. He climbed onto it and began to speed his way down the street towards school. This event was a big one for Tweek. He never used his bike in fear of falling and fracturing something, Not trusting two the thin wheels to carry all of him. Not that Tweek was in any way big at all, in fact quiet the opposite, but there still was no trust between bike and owner except for this very moment of panic where Tweek cared more about a voicemail than his safety.

Tweek speed past random people of the side walks huffing the hold time, he wasn't one for cardio, yet here he was doing it like crazy. Tweek saw the school ahead of him down the street; it was like a glimpse of heaven. Tweek pulled up to the front of the high school, putting his bike into the bike racks he sped walk into the building. Tweek was 'walking' down the halls while he thought.

What the hell am I going to do?

What could Tweek do? He knew from Craig that during detention the teacher hosting would take all the phones and place them in another room. He couldn't remember what room Craig had said, but then his whole plan came to a crashing halt.

Tweek was passing the detention room and not a single soul was in there, Tweek turned pale. It couldn't have let out already it was only- Tweek checked his phone- 11:01. They would still have another hour of detention.

"Hiya Tweek!"

"GAhh!"Tweek screamed at the uncalled for voice turning around. Tweek made eye contact with Butters and just let out a shaky breath.

Butters looked sorry as he scratched the back of his neck "Sorry Tweek, didn't mean to scare ya!" Butters then looked Tweek up and down with a confused stare, Butters noticed his panting and sweat laced forehead. "Uh Tweek... Why are you so tired?"

Tweek stood up straight "I ran over here looking for Craig, but..." Tweek motioned to the empty room

Butters seemed to understand nodding his head "Yeah, my dad wanted to me to come to detention today as punishment, but Mr. Shlong let them out early because he had therapy. Everyone left about 10 minutes ago. But I stayed behind to find the marble I dropped in the halls before I went into the detention room."

This story only caused Tweek's heart palpitations to flare up again and Tweek to go wide eyed. Craig must have had his phone by now and seen the message.

"Gah! I'm going to have to change my name!" Tweek ended up screaming

Butters just looked at him before he suddenly remembered him "Oh if you are still looking for Craig he left with Clyde to borrow his charger. His phone was dead when he got here" Butters then smiled at Tweek "So if you are still after him I'd go to Clyde's house"

Tweek just processed the information and then turned the other way bolting towards the front where he left his bike "Thank you Butters!"

I'm still safe

Butter's just looked at Tweek for a second before picking up his lost blue and yellow marble "Ah I found ya!"

Tweek was once again on his bike going through the town speeding down the street towards Clyde's house. He prayed that they were taking the long way to his house and that they hadn't reached his house and he hadn't charged his phone and he hadn't heard the voicemail. The thought made Tweek bike faster. His slender legs were bound to be more muscular just from this one day of biking insanity.

Tweek rounded the corner of maple and found Clyde's house and saw a single bike laying in the lawn. It wasn't Craig's, but Craig also said his bike had been acting up. So he could have walked. Tweek once again prayed and hoped Craig walked and was here

Tweek immediately went to the door and started knocking a little more aggressively than he should have. Clyde opened the door a little weirded out at first by the knocking before smiling at Tweek.

"Hey Tweek" Clyde pulled Tweek in to give him a noogie "Haven't seen you since yesterday"

Tweek squirmed away from the grasp which wasn't weird, but he has been warming up to the friendliness of Clyde lately. "Can't talk right now Clyde-nnn- I need to find Craig"

Clyde gave him a knowing look and a smirk "Oh I see how it is Tweek you come to visit me, just to find where Craig is" The name Craig being said with a damsel in distress voice as Clyde leaned against the door frame. He then laughed seeing how Tweek seemed to blush at Craig's name. "I'm offended and personally think you should hangout with me more if you are going to use me like that"

Tweek groaned and grabbed onto Clyde's shirt "Clyde this is serious I need to find Craig. Immediately" Tweek's eyes begged for mercy and help, but Clyde's eyes held none of the two. They only held mischievousness.

"Fine I'll tell you what happened to him" Tweek perked up letting go of Clyde's shirt "But" Tweek shriveled up again as Clyde got in his face with an evil grin "You have to hang out with me more and tell me every filthy detail of why you need to see Craig so badly after you find him" Clyde then leaned back against the door frame again with a glint in his eyes.

Tweek thought out his options for a minute. It wasn't exactly that he didn't trust Clyde. He just wasn't that type of person was all, the only person he really shared things with was Craig. This was desperate times and desperate measures though. He could stand to pursue his friendship with Clyde a little more anyway.

Tweek let out a huff of air after a minute of deliberation "Fine" Tweek then glared up at Clyde "Where is he? Hurry in your answer please!" Tweek then realized that adding the last part only screwed him more. 

"Well... after detention let out early, Craig wanted to hang out and charge his phone because he broke his charger while player Red Racer on his phone" Tweek rolled his eyes at Craig's rage he gets during video games "So we came back to my house and I was letting him charge until I saw my phone was on low battery and I kicked him off the cord. He said he needed to get one so he headed to Token's to see if he had any spares"

Clyde went to continue, but he saw Tweek already mounting his bike and heading off before he called out "I'll tell you later Clyde!"

Clyde just smiled shaking his head "He's so gay" 

Tweek was once again on his bike that seemed to be angry at him for the sudden over-usage after half a decade of no use. He just continued as he ignored the fact the tire popped on a piece of glass laying on the ground. "No no no no-Shoot shoot shoot" Tweek hopped off his bike inspecting the damage. "Gah! I'm so screwed!" he then was tapped on the shoulder. He shrieked a bit turning around and saw Kenny McCormick, he shrieked again just because he had a small fear of the male. He pretty sure he has seen him die countless times, yet here he was.

"Hey Tweek looks like your bikes broken" Kenny said looking at the bikes slashed tires that had shards of glass imbedded within them.

Tweek just let out a frustrated grunt, how was he supposed to get to Craig now? He could run, but he would take a while "I know, I ran over glass. Why the hell is there glass on the STREET?!" Tweek said this mostly angry at the situation than at the actual glass on the street "Now I'll never make it" Tweek clenched his fist bringing them to his head for his pity party.

Kenny looked at the boy for a second then pitied him "Okay, I could give you my bike for wherever you need to go and fix your's" Tweek smiled slightly at him

"Really you would do that?" Tweek's voice cracking a bit sense he felt like crying before, but with the new hope he has decided to man up.

Kenny nodded "Yeah... but it will cost you" a smile spread on his face "You buy me lunch, and as much as I can eat of it" Kenny said then looked off into the distance "I'm going to eat so good"

Tweek pouted a bit then realized how severe the situation was getting with time he's wasting on deals and conversations. These few minutes he's spending dwelling on dumb things like lunch with Kenny are minutes that Craig could be taking to charge his phone and listen to that voicemail and send the mafia after him. He had to suck it up just like he had to at Clyde's.

"Fine, I'll do it! Where's your bike?" Tweek looked around before his eyes fell upon a death trap rusted and crooked. The wheels were different sizes which made the seat have a natural tilt towards the ground. The bikes handles didn't seem to have brakes either which didn't help ease Tweek's already existent fear of bikes. "I-I-is that your-" Tweek swallowed harshly, feeling his heart clench as he did "Bike?"

Kenny smiled and walked over towards the bike like it was his pride and joy, he leaned over the bike almost hugging it. "Yep, I made it myself out of stuff I found at the junk yard!" Kenny was beaming with pride as he said this and he kissed the bikes seat giving the torn up seat a nuzzle "So be careful with her" Kenny said rolling the bike to where Tweek was.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

Kenny just smiled "Of course" he then rubbed the back of his head "I've only died once on it"

"What!?" Tweek semi-shouted

Kenny laughed "Kidding" Tweek just gave a small, fake dry laugh and faced the 'bike'

Tweek swallowed as he looked at the metal contraption, he bit his lip slowing getting on it. Tweek went to test the pedals and found they didn't move when he pushed down on them. He turned towards Kenny.

"Uh Kenny the pedals aren't working" Tweek said meekly while gently gripping the handle bars afraid of getting some disease from their rusting edges.

Kenny laughed a bit "Oh yeah you just need to get a little push before it really gets going"

Tweek felt the clench of death in his heart happens again as Kenny appeared behind him again "What!?"

Kenny then pushed Tweek's back so hard that Tweek was worried that he would have hand-print shaped bruises on his back. But Kenny wasn't lying when he said the bike just needed a little push, after his shove the bike seemed to race the pedals moving with no resistance.

"AHHHHH" Is all Tweek could say as a parting gift to Kenny due to the bike seeming to have a mind and speed of it's own.

Kenny watched his speed off into the distance and then turned around quickly looking at a stick on the ground "Oh no I forgot to give him the brakes" Kenny picked up the 'brakes' (a stick) and shrugged while throwing the stick behind him "Even if I died on it doesn't mean he will" 

Tweek raced down the streets on the bike, never actually using the pedals once. They were moving to fast for him to put his feat near them. Tweek kept his feet and legs away from the bike all together and went for the open leg look as he cruised down the street still crying out for his life.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" Tweek then saw the Black's mansion in his sight, but before he found a way to stop he saw a blue hat on a bike leaving the mansion.

It was Craig leaving and going in the direction of his own house. Tweek saw this and the fear in his eyes became fire as he saw Craig's presumably still dead phone in his hand. Tweek charged full speed ahead towards Craig, not sure what he would do when he would reach him, but just knew he had to catch up to him. Craig was biking slowly and peacefully, but Tweek was behind him and gaining speed rapidly.

Tweek's ride started making angry metal noise like it was being crunched "Where the heck are the brakes!?" Tweek saw he was finally in pace with Craig and he saw as Craig turned his head to see him.

It was like everything was in slow motion, yet it wasn't actually everything was instead moving in mega fast motion especially Kenny's vengeful death bike. But all of this didn't stop Tweek's heart from beating like crazy when he saw Craig's eyes meet his. The look was one of pleasantness and surprise. Tweek was happy to see he was still a pleasant surprise to Craig, which meant he probably still hadn't heard the voicemails.

That's one problem for the time being crossed off

Tweek thought before he realized the bike that brought him up to Craig was now flying past him with a bad speeding problem.

"Tweek?" Craig's still nasally, but deep voice called out

The call was lost on Tweek and his bike problems "I can't control this bike!" Tweek yelled out as he flew down the street. Craig saw this and the potential danger and sped up on his bike pedaling hard to reach Tweek and hopefully save him from a crash.

"Hold on Tweek!" Craig yelled out to him as he slowly made it closer to Tweek and the bike he has never seen before "What the hell are you riding? I thought you were scared of bikes in general" Craig caught his breath laughing a bit before continuing "But to see you in this"

Tweek just clenched his teeth as he saw Craig's house approaching them quickly, maybe dying is better than having to face the music of his voicemail. Death isn't all that bad. No homework after all. Tweek then shivered at his new acceptance of death.

Not today

Tweek thought this then noticed that Craig's house was closer than it was ten seconds ago.

Okay so maybe today

Tweek's ride had hit the curb with a bad sound sending Tweek flying towards the yard, Tweek landed harshly on the ground. His butt hurt and so did his back, but he had to admit, he wasn't dead. He was a bit dizzy though.

Tweek laid on the ground looking up at the sky realizing how nice it looked and felt odd like he was forgetting something. It felt like he was stressing about something, but couldn't remember what it was. He couldn't remember a lot at the moment.

Then like an angel, Craig hovered over his body with a worried expression he then said "Tweek are you okay? That was a pretty bad tumble"

Tweek noticed how close their faces were, he swallowed nervously and smiled up at him "I'm fine Craig" his voice sounded too calm. Craig gave his friend a look of concern at the calm tone.

Then like a ton of bricks, Tweek remembered what he was doing. Why he went to the High School. Why he went to Clyde's. Why he was riding Kenny's disaster of a bike. And why he ended up crash landing in the first place.

Tweek shot up from the ground like he had been electrocuted bumping heads with Craig.

"Ow Tweek! What the hell?" Craig said as he held his freshly headbutted head. Tweek frantically kicked his legs so he backed away from Craig and could stand up.

Tweek stared at him with both worry and fear for a second before he finally said "Uh sorry. Are you okay?" Craig got up from the ground, he dusted himself off before looking at Tweek critically. The look didn't leave Tweek feeling nice.

"I'm fine, but could you please explain anything that just happened?"

Tweek went to open his mouth then immediately closed it. What was he going to say? It's not like he could tell Craig any real reason he has done any of this.

"Uh well- I- No, I guess um" Tweek stood there for a solid minute begging for a miracle before he just landed on "I went for a bike ride and my bike broke so I borrowed Kenny's"

Tweek said all of this with a nervous fervor and refusing to look at Craig. It's not like he was lying, he did go on a bike ride (why he went didn't really matter) and his bike did break, and he did borrow Kenny's bike. Craig seeing through his regular nervous ticks saw how tense he was when he said this.

"And that's it?" Craig said skeptically looking at Tweek critically once again

Tweek did his best to smile "Mhmm"

Craig seemed to be getting frustrated by Tweek and the obvious problem he isn't addressing and seems to be refusing to tell him "Tweek I'm not a dumb ass I can tell when you're ly-" Craig was cut off by the yells of Clyde incoming on foot, the two males turned towards the running brunette.

Tweek wasn't sure if the incoming Clyde was a blessing or a curse in disguise, but nonetheless Tweek sighed a sigh of relief. Craig noticed this sigh and gave a weird face at the action.

"Tweek! Oh and Craig!" Clyde had finally met up to the two and was panting a bit "So you found him eventually Tweek?" Clyde looked at Tweek with a coquettish face (something that didn't go past Craig)

Tweek just looked at Craig then Clyde and nodded "Yep"

There was a weird silence as Craig scrutinized the two boys who were giving each other weird looks. The gears in his head turning as he spoke "So you were looking for me? I thought you said you were just riding your bike?" Tweek opened his mouth to speak, but Clyde once again acted as a saving grace for Tweek.

"Who cares? I brought the PS4 version of the Red Racer so you don't have to go breaking your stuff again?"

Craig seems to be distracted by this and lightens up at the offer of the game "You got it? Why didn't you tell me sooner! I wouldn't have stayed up all night killing my phone and my charger if I known i could have played it on console?" Tweek watched their conversation while he bit harshly on his tongue, there was still a huge problem that neither of the boys knew about except Tweek.

"Then let's go inside and play it"

And there Tweek was sitting on Craig's couch with him and Clyde. The couch sat in front of the TV, but Tweek's head was turned off the the right watching Craig's phone charge. It hadn't turned on yet, but when it did Tweek knew it would jingle to tell him Tweek tried to call earlier and Craig would probably check it. Tweek was officially flipping his shit all the while having Clyde look at him every couple minutes with a playful look expecting something.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" Craig said getting up and giving the controller to Clyde "Play for me"

Clyde took it and started playing while Craig went upstairs, Tweek looked after him watching to make sure he was fully gone. Tweek looked at Clyde to see he was already staring at him with devilish eyes. Tweek sucked it up and let out a sigh.

"Clyde I have a serious problem and I need your help" Tweek said as seriously as he could and the Clyde's face turned from evil to a sorry face.

"Is it your addiction to Craig?" Clyde said with a sorry tone

Tweek glared at Clyde "What?! No! My problem is I sent Craig a voicemail saying how much I like him and it's really embarrassing an he absolutely cannot hear it!" Clyde nodded at the new information

"Okay so you want me to do what?" Clyde asked

"When his phone turns back on distract him best you can... I don't know maybe take him outside while I go on his phone and delete the voicemail" Tweek thought about the plan more "But would he even go outside cause he's playing Red Racer? Ahhh this is too much pressure!" Tweek grabbed at his hair "What so I do?" Clyde sat there watching this for a second before he walked towards the spazzing Tweek.

Unsure of how Craig ever manages to calm Tweek down Clyde pets the top of Tweeks head awkwardly while saying "Bro. Bro. Bro don't stress we got this" 

Tweek just clenched his jaw swallowing "Gah he's gonna call the mafia!"

"Who's gonna call the mafia?"

Clyde and Tweek turned towards Craig who was leaning in the door way with his arms crossed and his brows furrowed staring directly at Tweek. Tweek stammered for an answer before he was interrupted for the second times within the hour. A chime from Craig's phone that told everyone it was awake and ready to expose Tweek. Then the chime of Tweeks voicemail came next. Craig redirected his attention to the phone and walked towards it saying "Finally"

Tweek watched Craig like he was in the process of killing a person.

Craig up turned one of his brows and looked at Tweek "You tried to call?"

Tweek became red and flustered "Um yeah and I accidentally left a voicemail" he then closed his mouth and wanted to slap himself.

Craig shrugged "Oh alright I'll delete it later, did you know voicemails take up like a gig of space on your phone"

Tweek then felt himself melt and relax sitting on the couch and the other two boys followed suit. 

It had been an hour and Clyde left and told Tweek to call him later for details which made Craig give both boys a quizzical look. Now here Tweek was leaned right up against Craig on the couch. Tweek was semi on top of him. This wasn't a weird scene the two boys are usually close, but these moments have become something different for Tweek for obvious reasons. Then a thought struck him, Craig never actually deleted the voicemail. He had just said he would delete it later. He was probably still going to listen to it, just not now.

Tweek's eyes widened and then he looked at Craig's phone in hand. He still had the voicemail.

Tweek turned his head towards Craig while gripping his knees harshly for comfort "So hey Craig" Tweeks voice squeaked when he said Craig's name "Ehem uh...shouldn't you delete your voicemails"

Craig looked up from his phone to quirk a brow at Tweek "Uh I'll do it later Tweek" Craig went back to his phone and Tweek just nodded his head. Tweek bit at his lip, his suspicions were correct he was going to listen to them at home and he was going to hate him.

"But it wouldn't be good to delete just some? Ya know for storage reasons? Or at least mine maybe?" Tweek asked feeling small and clutching his own phone tightly "it was a long one... heh heh" Craig looked down at Tweek and how he seemed to have shrunk. His head turning to his phone then to Tweek like he had just connected puzzle pieces.

"Tweek is there something on your voicemail you left that you don't want me to hear?" Craig looked at Tweek with his heavy glare and continued

Tweek swallowed harshly "Uh no... why would you say that?" Tweek said all this as his forehead started to sweat and his eyes never reaching higher than Craig's adam's apple.

Craig began to lean his face closer to Tweeks with a suspicious and determined look on his face. Tweek's eyebrows upturned and his face turned red, Craig's scrutinizing glare felt harsh upon him. The noirette then looked at his phone before slowly going to the phone app.

"C-C-Craig what are uh you doing?" Tweek asked trying to remain calm but failing horribly, his voice cracking in the process of the question.

Craig just continued to the voicemail section of the app

"Are you deleting it now?" Tweek asked meekly

Craig nodded "Yeah" Tweek sighed a breath of relief, but then he saw Craig smirk "But, After I listen to it"

Tweek lunged for Craig as he bolted from the couch phone in hand "No!"

Craig ran upstairs to his bedroom while Tweek chased behind "I don't see the big deal Tweek" Craig said with a half joking but serious tone

"Well it's a very big deal! Just delete it!"

Craig had ran into his room hiding behind the door while Tweek rushed in.

Craig then pushed Tweek onto the bed pinning him down with his one hand while the other held his phone high in the air. Tweek flushed bright red.

"See Tweek? Now we can listen to it together" Craig said with a mischievous smile

Tweek just winced at the thought "No Craig you don't understand. You really don't wanna listen to what's on there, especially like this" Tweeks pleas fell on deaf ears as Craig just hit the play button on the voicemail and then it sounded. That beep and Tweek's own voice that is deceiving him. Both boys went still to listen to the message.

"Hey Craig, I think you are the sexiest thing I've ever seen and I wouldn't mind if you were to all the sudden lock us into a closet and have your way with me. I would like it a lot if- scratch that Craig- I would love it if you ever gave consideration to taking me out on a date one of these days. Love your best friend since fourth grade. Tweek"

Tweek laid there for a good minute his eyes closed as he waited for the eventual rejection, after a while Tweek prayed open one of his eyes to see Craig looking at his phone like a dead fish. Eyes wide open and mouth hanging there as if he saw a mystical beast for the first time. Craig let go of Tweek's wrists getting off of him and just sitting on the edge of the bed.

Tweek cleared his throat "I'll just go" Tweek got up from the bed and started to leave with his head down low and mouth quivering a bit.

But before Tweek could even reach the door his hand was grabbed by Craig and he was spun around into his arms. Tweek felt both relieved, but more scared than he had started. What now?

Craig just smiled "I fucking love you" then he enraptured Tweek's mouth with his own pulling the blonde into his arms.


End file.
